Scars & Cigarettes
by AccountUseless
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'on préférerait ne pas savoir.Des gens qu'on préférerait ne jamais avoir rencontré. Pourtant, c'est ainsi, il y a ces choses qu'on apprend, et ces gens qu'on rencontre. C'est ainsi, c'est le destin. Rencontre OC/Joker.
1. Zones d'Ombre

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'Univers de Batman ne m'appartient pas, en dépit de Myst.

_**Note :**_ Un premier chapitre un peu court, une introduction à quelque chose de tout à fait expérimental ! Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I :<strong> Zones d'Ombre._

« C'est hors de question, tu n'iras pas là-bas ! »

Puis elle avait claqué la porte, pleine du subtil mélange de rage et de tristesse qu'on appelle amertume. Moi, j'étais restée de glace, le regard fixe, le souffle court. Un geste, un mot n'auraient fait qu'empirer la situation. Seule, debout dans la pénombre, il faudrait me faire à l'idée que ce sujet là ferait irrémédiablement partie des zones d'ombre de notre famille, oublié même au creux de la mémoire de ceux qui peuvent s'en souvenir.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait des cordes. Sûrement pleuvait-il ailleurs aussi. Soudain toute aussi maussade que le ciel qui surplombait la ville, je décidai de ne pas m'enfermer dans la fatalité, et d'ignorer son éternelle incompréhension. Quoi de mieux pour passer l'éponge une fois de plus sur ses paroles amères et douloureuses qu'un soir avec mon petit ami du moment ? Je glissai dans mes rangers, empoignai mon blouson de cuir et voilà que j'étais déjà repartie sur les routes, le cœur apaisé par la pluie qui s'abattait sur mon corps alors bouillonnant de colère.

Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas oublié d'embrasser ma mère malgré tout, il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée. Le simple fait d'y penser lui secouait déjà les tripes, pourquoi lui en vouloir si elle ne pouvait supporter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?... Même si souvent, j'aurais désir é qu'on en parle, je savais qu'elle en souffrait en silence, du lever au coucher, peut-être même bien que cela hantait-il aussi les rêves de ses nuits. Ça n'avait été facile pour aucun d'entre nous, à commencer par elle. Froide, elle avait encaissé ma bise sans broncher et, alors que je filais vers l'entrée telle une ombre, je sentis son regard plein de regrets dans mon dos. Dans un dernier mouvement, j'esquissai un sourire indulgent à son égard, puis je disparus, refermant soigneusement derrière moi.

J'accélérai le pas alors que le tonnerre grondait pour la première fois dans le ciel mitigé. Comme dans un mauvais film, où le temps qui se dégrade annonce un mauvais présage. Peut-être finalement ce cliché minable n'était-il pas si loin de la vérité. J'avais les clés de son appartement, et comme à mon habitude, j'étais rentrée sans prévenir. Il était là, dans la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de salon et de chambre à coucher, toujours aussi miteuse et mal rangée. Et il n'était pas seul. A cet instant, je crois que mon esprit fit abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour, et mon regard se figea, en même temps que mon cœur. Dans ma tête, le ronflement du ciel noir, et les hurlements frénétiques de cette fille, cette gonzesse que je ne connaissais de Dieu, alors qu'il la prenait avec tout_ l'amour_ qui lui était dû…

Oh oui, Lloyd, plus fort ! Plus profond !...

Je t'aime, mon cul, oui. Des foutaises. Ce mec était comme tous les autres… Un enfoiré de première qui n'avait que l'envie de sexe comme raison de vivre. Et alors qu'il s'était relevé sans aucune intention de cacher sa nudité, son visage et celui de sa putain me riaient au nez, affichant cette peur pathétique, et cette surprise qui se mue si vite en un sourire presque mesquin, j'avais déjà fait demi-tour, m'enfonçant à nouveau dans les ténèbres de ce lourd soir d'été.

« Myst, attends ! J'peux tout t'expliquer ! Myst, bordel de merde… ! »

Une fois trop loin pour entendre les conneries qu'il me hurlait depuis le seuil de son clapier, je stoppai lentement ma course et, perdue entre deux vieux immeubles, je trouvai refuge sous une un escalier de secours, épuisée. Une bonne clope, ou deux, ou le paquet entier, peu importait finalement, j'avais besoin de tout arrêter pour réfléchir une seconde. Connard. Connard. Connard. Ce n'était pourtant ni le premier, ni le dernier des connards. Mais c'était un connard, et cela suffisait à justifier, là encore, le fait qu'il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges et d'immondices cachés derrière de belles paroles et un mur d'apparences. Et c'était sans appel.

Vous vous douterez bien que Myst n'est pas mon vrai nom, mais un sobriquet dont les gens que je fréquente m'ont affublée, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. « Parce que t'es toujours ailleurs, dans la lune, et que t'es aussi troublante que l'brouillard. » m'avait toujours fait sourire, j'aimais bien et finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si loin de la vérité eux non plus. Non, savoir qui je suis réellement n'aurait pas d'importance.

Je n'ai rien de spécial pour une fille de mon âge moyenne, toujours vêtue de couleurs sombres, je ne porte que les fringues dans lesquelles je suis à l'aise. Subtil mélange de politesse et de vulgarité, je n'accorde que peu d'importance aux manières de ce monde vis-à-vis de ceux qui ne me reviennent pas. Il n'y a peut-être que mes cheveux d'un bleu électrique qui rappellent un souffle de vie dans mon corps, fendant le gris monotone de cette ville au rythme de mes pas. Souvent les gens se retournent sur mon passage, étonnés, presque effrayés est-ce une couleur de cheveux tant inhabituelle qui les fait fuir, ou bien le fait que le mouvement de ma silhouette se détache si nonchalamment de cette masse noire qui se meut en silence… ?

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai marché. Probablement perdue, j'errai sans envie et sans véritable but, poussée par la seule musique dans ma tête et la fumée de chaque cigarette qui se consumait lentement, recrachée d'entre mes lèvres, portée par le vent. Mon pèlerinage avait pris fin près d'un arrêt de bus, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Vidée, les poumons en miettes, mon regard s'éleva vers l'autocar qui approchait, telle la réponse évidente à toutes mes questions.

Il était peut-être une zone d'ombre à notre famille, mais lui seul saurait me dire les mots pour en sortir. La porte du bus se referma derrière moi dans un grincement. Le chauffeur cachait sa somnolence d'un air sérieux, et les quelques passagers à bord dormaient déjà ou s'occupaient en silence. Muette, je me trainai jusqu'à l'arrière, où j'aurais un peu moins de deux heures de sommeil devant moi. Mon nom est Myst. Et ce soir-là, je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi. Je vais à Gotham, faire la lumière sur une partie de mon passé.


	2. Quinze ans

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'Univers de Batman ne m'appartient pas, en dépit de Myst.

_**Note : **_Me revoilà ! Un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, servi sur un plateau d'argent pour ceux qui ont apprécié le premier ! Vos reviews et vos alertes m'ont encouragé à continuer, même si je ne sais pas encore trop où ça va nous mener, tout ça ! Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, mes p'tits lecteurs :) ...And here-we-go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II :<strong>_ Quinze ans.

Le chauffeur vint me réveiller, me secouant l'épaule avec une patience presque tendre.

- Hé Mademoiselle, on est à Gotham, c'est le terminus. Il faut partir, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

Sonnée, je ne compris pas grand-chose à ce qu'il disait, et me contentai d'acquiescer avec cette drôle de grimace que font les gens dans le coltard. J'étais si épuisée que j'eus l'impression de m'être endormie il y a cinq minutes à peine. Je me trainai péniblement au dehors du bus, saluant le vieil homme d'un simple geste de la main, et reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce que j'étais venue faire ici. Au dehors, la nuit était à son apogée. Et malgré un ciel clair, la forêt de _skycrapers _qui se dressait sur des centaines de mètres de haut projetait sa lumière si intensément qu'aucune étoile, si forte brillerait-elle, n'aurait pu rivaliser. L'expression « Gotham, la ville qui ne dort jamais » prenait tout son sens.

Peu de gens se risquaient encore dehors à cette heure ci. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin, et Gotham City était réputée pour être des plus malfamées, malgré qu'un mystérieux gardien nocturne ne veille à la sécurité de ses habitants du mieux qu'il pût. Batman. Un idéaliste masqué dont l'espoir d'un monde meilleur et la force herculéenne demeuraient les seules motivations. Je l'admirais pour son courage, le moquais pour sa naïveté. Il y a longtemps que j'avais eu la preuve par neuf que le mal qui gangrène ce monde était irrémédiable. Et pourtant, il continuait de se battre avec ferveur pour l'avenir de ce monde agonisant, poussé par sa foi en le fait que les hommes finiraient bien par changer.

Perdue dans mes propres pensées, trop philosophiques pour être approfondies à cette heure, je privilégiai la rationalité de me mettre à l'abri au plus vite une fille de province, si effrayante pouvait-elle sembler pour les petites vieilles, les racailles, et les jeunes couples de sa région demeurait une proie facile pour les requins de Gotham. On entend dire tant de mal de cette ville…

Je bifurquai au premier bar venu, car il n'y a pas meilleur endroit nocturne pour se protéger et des vilains et de l'ennui qu'un troquet chaud et humide, où les quelques pochtrons qui y traînent encore sont trop bourrés pour vous chercher des emmerdes, et où cette bière tiède et fade qu'on y sert vous paraît le plus subtil des plaisirs rien que parce qu'il est si tard.

L'ambiance feutrée m'emporta bien vite à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, après quelques verres. Lovée sur une banquette tout au fond, je m'endormis lentement au rythme de_ Creep, _le mythe du groupe _Radiohead_. Demain serait un autre jour…

A sept heures et demie tapantes, ce fut au tour des premiers clients du matin, l'air toujours pressés et apportant avec eux l'odeur alléchantes des pâtisseries chaudes et du café noir encore bouillant dans leurs tasses, de me réveiller en fanfare. A ma plus grande surprise, le patron m'avait laissé dormir là, dans mon coin, puisque de toute façon il terminerait son service au petit matin, rejoint par un autre qui assurerait la relève jusqu'au soir. Blasée comme à chaque réveil, je commandai de quoi tenir au moins jusqu'à mon arrivée « là-bas ».

Un jus de fruits, un croissant, et un café au lait. J'engloutis ce maigre petit-déjeuner avec une rapidité déconcertante à la limite, l'employé abasourdi qui se tenait au comptoir, juste en face, aurait pu ne pas me tenir rigueur de toutes ces mauvaises manières, mais je brisai définitivement tout ce qui me restait de crédibilité sans y avoir réfléchi un seul instant, le regard perdu à travers la vitre qui, teintée de bruine, miroitait partiellement mon visage emplit de toutes ses interrogations :

- Hm, vous pourriez me dire comment je peux me rendre dans les collines, à l'asile d'Arkham ?

Silence. Vous savez, de ces silences de mort à peine perceptibles qui ne durent qu'un instant et qui pourtant vous semblent durer une éternité, voire deux. S'en suivirent les murmures, et insistant, je dus presque arracher une réponse au barman. Il s'était soudain mis à bégayer, oscillant encore entre toutes les paires d'yeux braqués sur moi et les règles que la politesse et le bon sens lui inspirent.

- A l'asile d'Arkham ?...

- Ben oui, j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui plaisante… ?

- C'est que… Vous voyez, jeune fille, « Arkham » est un nom qu'il ne fait pas bon de prononcer à Gotham. Harvey Dent l'a proscrit.

- Excusez ma bêtise mais… Je passerais pour une conne si j'avais le culot de vous demander qui est « Harvey Dent » ?

Silence à nouveau. Je crois bien que mon ignorance n'était pas au goût du jour, ou bien peut-être que je n'allumais pas assez souvent la télévision, que je considérais comme un concentré des plus belles conneries qui abêtissent le peuple et le conditionne à l'état de légume et de petit soldat incapable de penser par lui-même.

J'étais un peu radicale, mais c'était là vraiment le fond de ma pensée, et pour cette raison, je passais la majeure partie de mon temps dehors, à l'abri de l'autorité parentale que je ne voulais pas entacher, à fréquenter des gens peu fréquentables. Dealers, petits trafiquants de quartier et consommateurs de drogues, punks et baiseurs, j'étais anarchiste sans en avoir pourtant la moindre raison simplement, les gens droits de caractère, et c'était le cas de mes parents, étaient ce que je cherchais à fuir, car je méprisais le jugement critique qu'ils portent toujours aux apparences sans se soucier du cœur, autant que je méprisais les gens de bonne famille et leur vénalité.

La vitre refléta à nouveau une partie de mon visage, et j'étais restée un instant interdite. Décidément… A tenir ce genre de discours, je commençais presque à me dégoûter moi-même. Ma vision des choses était si trouble et pessimiste que je pouvais à peine me reconnaître en la gamine bien sage que j'étais encore quelques années auparavant. Avant que ça n'arrive. Avant que toute ma réalité s'effondre, emportant avec elle mon bon sens et ma foi en l'avenir.

- Harvey Dent est… Enfin, le Chevalier Blanc de Gotham, ça ne vous dit rien ? C'est le procureur et nouveau maire, le sauveur de cette ville !

- Inconnu au bataillon. Vous savez, je ne suis pas du coin… Et puis, la politique, tout ça…

- Mademoiselle… repris-t-il, de moins en moins confiant, après un bref coup d'œil à la foule qui semblait prendre mon ignorance pour une agression publique, je crois qu'il serait temps de vous en aller…

Consciente de mon outrage et emmerdée par tant de manières, le message était passé on ne peut plus clairement. Je pris mes quelques affaires, posai le compte de l'addition sur le comptoir, et sautai de ma chaise en direction de la sortie. Gêné, il me raccompagna sur ces quelques mètres et me souffla, avec toute la prudence dont il aurait pu faire preuve :

- Prenez le bus par la sortie nord-ouest. Il s'arrêtera près du Monolith Square, où vous prendrez toujours à l'est en longeant les quais. Au carrefour, quatre ou cinq kilomètres au nord, et vous arriverez à Arkham. Soyez prudente…

« Soyez prudente. » Je ne compris pas très bien le sens de sa dernière phrase. L'asile d'Arkham était-il à ce point dangereux ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un asile après tout, un hôpital psychiatrique où l'on enferme les gens mentalement instables, « les cinglés » comme ceux qui ne font preuve d'aucune empathie les appellent. Ces « fous » n'étaient-ils pas plus proches du véritable sens de la vie après tout ? Pour eux au moins, le monde entier n'avait pas besoin de toutes les règles et les futilités dont les gens « respectables » se parent, juste pour donner un sens à leurs existences minables et justifier chacun de leurs actes et leur valeur derrière la notion toute aussi transparente du bien et du mal.

Je le remerciai du regard et m'en fus tranquillement vers nulle-part. Presque soulagé, il retourna à ses occupations, de même que tous les bons citoyens de cette ville, le cœur libéré de mon impertinence. Et je fis comme il avait dit. Je traversai la moitié de la ville en bus sans trop de mal, panneaux et passants me guidant volontiers jusqu'au square. J'avais bien compris que si, par malheur, j'eus prononcé le nom « d'Arkham », j'aurais été mal vue, certainement volontairement perdue, peut-être même insultée ou agressée j'ignorais la raison d'une réaction aussi violente à la simple évocation de cet asile, mais cela avait éveillé ma curiosité et je comptais bien le découvrir.

En un sens, je risquai ma vie, et le ferais-je si je n'avais pas de cause à défendre ?... Je glissai mon mobile hors de ma poche et vérifiai rapidement les messages et les appels. Cela me rappela au fait que je n'avais prévenu ma mère de rien concernant mes plans. Elle aurait probablement hurlé de rage et serait partie à ma recherche dans la seconde. Un peu trop… excessif. C'est pourquoi elle n'en saurait pas un mot, au moins jusqu'à mon retour à la maison, demain matin. Si elle n'avait pas encore appelé en bombe, à moitié morte d'inquiétude, et bouillante de colère, c'est sans doute car elle me pensait chez Lloyd, cet enfoiré d'ex. Au moins, son infidélité et sa bêtise m'auront-elles été d'une quelconque utilité…

Je longeai le fleuve sur deux ou trois kilomètres. Il faisait frais, mais il ne pleuvait plus. C'était déjà ça. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la circulation se fit plus fluide et, une fois engagée sur le chemin de côte qui menait à l'asile, les voitures se firent de plus en plus rare l'accès à ce putain d'asile était donc si réglementé ? Par peur d'être vue, sage décision d'ailleurs, je m'enfonçai rapidement dans les fourrés, et décidai de contourner la route principale par de petits bosquets alentours.

Je comprenais de moins en moins. C'était un asile psychiatrique, bon sang, pas Alcatraz ! J'aurais pu faire le parallèle avec ce qui me liait à cet endroit, mais je n'en fis rien. Je continuais vainement d'essayer de me persuader que ce n'était que mon imagination, que je devenais paranoïaque, et que l'absence de circulation n'était due au seul fait qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne rendait visite à un proche interné. Et pourtant, quelque chose en moi me poussait à rester cachée, tapie dans l'ombre d'une végétation dense, à guetter le moindre ronflement d'un moteur au loin, pour m'assurer de n'avoir été vue par personne. Paradoxe, ironie du sort, je me sentais comme une criminelle du mauvais côté de la barrière. Certains étaient coupables d'en sortir, moi, je faisais plus fort encore : j'étais… devenue coupable d'y entrer.

Et vint l'instant où je compris enfin. J'en perdis le souffle un instant. Sur l'autre versant de la colline, Arkham se profilait, silencieuse, dans une splendeur presque répugnante un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Non, ce n'était pas un asile comme les autres. Ça ne pouvait en être un. Trop de béton, trop de barbelés, trop de barreaux, et trop d'obscurité émanant à un kilomètre de cet ensemble de bâtiment pour qu'il ne fût que le refuge de gens simplement troublés du comportement. Ceux qui m'attendaient ici-bas étaient certainement mille fois plus complexes, et mille fois plus dangereux déséquilibrés ? Non. Ils n'étaient certainement pas de ceux qui se prenaient pour Napoléon ou Georges Washington, l'air sérieux et le discours théâtral. Pas non plus de ceux qui avaient tenté d'apaiser leur souffrance en avalant une jolie palette de comprimés aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel… Non. Ceux qui croupissaient ici étaient probablement de ceux qui taillaient des corps en morceaux, prétextant la beauté artistique, de ceux qui avaient usé de plus de balles, de poudre et de lames qu'il n'en faut pour détruire une seule vie… Je crois bien qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour les décrire. Bien au-delà de toute norme, ceux-là, rien ne les aurait définis assez justement. Et il en faisait partie.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mérité de traîner son reste entre de tels murs… Une douleur vive m'agrippa les entrailles : de la peur ? De la haine ? Du dégoût ? Une fraction de seconde peut-être, mais dorénavant plus rien de tout ça. Plus rien d'autre que l'adrénaline qui monte en puissance, et se déverse avec violence. À cet instant, tout le bon sens qu'il me restait encore fut balayé du revers, et sans aucun regret. Etre arrêtée par les flics, ou même crever dans ce trou, je m'en foutais bien. De toute manière, j'étais trop près du but pour faire demi-tour. Il fallait que je le voie. Rien qu'une minute, rien qu'une seconde.

Ça fait quinze ans.


End file.
